Kira's Good-bye
by TCKing12
Summary: The time comes for Kira to move on and leave earth.


_"Location: Modesto, California, November 20th 2039"_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Modesto. However, it wasn't a good day for Peter (Me) and Kimi because it was time to say goodbye to someone in their family, and that someone was Kira.

Kira was a kind and lovely woman and she had been through a lot over the years. She had to go through multiple attempts on her daughter's life, her husband's death, and more. She lied peacefully in the bed in her bedroom which was in her house in Modesto.

She looked up and she could see Kimi who was walking into her room. Along her side was Peter, Abigail, and George.

Kira smiled and she slowly sat up. Even though her time to leave was going to happen soon, she still had the strength to sit up.

"Kimi..." Kira muttered.

"Hello mom." Kimi said. She approached and hugged her mother. Kimi then asked "How are you feeling?".

"Could be better... could be worse." Kira replied. She glanced briefly at Abigail and George and she smiled. They did love their grandmother a lot and Abigail and George always reminded her of Kimi when she was little.

Kira sighed and she said "How I wish that I could re-live the days when Chaz was still around... and you, a little baby in my lap.". She smiled at Kimi.

Kimi's face turned a little red and she said "Yeah.". She then gently hugged her mother.

Kira sighed and she lied down again, feeling more weaker than she did.

"Kimi?" Kira muttered.

Kimi turned her head and leaned down a bit to her mother and she asked "Yes mom?".

"I wish you the best luck." Kira said. She then said "You'll do great as queen. I know it.". She sighed and looked out her window where she could see the beautiful horizon where she had a slight blurry vision. The sun was setting.

"It looks like... my time is done." Kira said.

She smiled and sighed and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, mom." Kimi said. She then hung her head down, shedding tears.

And those three words, were the last words Kira heard of her daughter. She laid in peace with a smile. Peter raised his head and he noticed Kimi in sorrow and pain.

"What's wrong with mom, dad?" Abigail asked Peter. She then asked "And what's wrong with grandmother?".

Peter shed a few tears as well. Kira also to him was like a mother. He looked down at Abigail and George who had sad looks.

"Your mother... is having her bad moment." Peter said. He hugged them and he said "And your grandmother... is in a better place.".

"With grandfather?" George asked.

Peter nodded with a frown on his face and he said "Yes George.".

Soon, Peter, Abigail, and George slowly approached Kimi and Peter asked "Kimi?".

Kimi looked at Peter and she said "I... I'll catch up...". She smiled and then she gazed off.

"All right." Peter said uncertainly. He then turned to Abigail and George and he said "Let's go you guys. Your mother needs alone time...".

Abigail and George nodded and they headed back to Richmond.

Kimi sat with her head hanged down, with an aching heart, and with tears running down her face. She looked outside the window and she could see a few flowers that were nearby and she went to pick them. The flowers were in a pretty shade of light pink and white mixed together. She picked up the flowers and went back to Kira. She placed them down next to her and she whispered "Thank you for being my mother.". She smiled and shed a few more tears.

* * *

"Kira." a soft voice whispered.

Kira opened her eyes. She could see that she was in a big field with a lot of pretty flowers. The field seemed to go on forever.

Kira looked around for where the voice had come from because she recognized the voice.

"Chaz?" Kira asked.

As soon as she had said his name, Chaz himself approached Kira with a warm and welcoming smile. Kira, in tears of joy, rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. She now knew where she was. She was in the afterlife. Nothing could describe how happy she was to see her husband again.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Kira said. She looked into Chaz's eyes with a smile while she had tears of joy and happiness running down her face.

"Sooner or later, it had to happen." Chaz replied.

* * *

Back on earth, Kimi had returned to her and Peter's house in Richmond, but she didn't go to sleep. She just sat on the porch swing that was in the screen porch and she watched the night sky as the wind blew. She watched the stars as they twinkled in the sky.

As she sat there, she was happy for her mother because she was free of the pain that she had suffered and she was finally reunited with the love of her life.

She sighed and then stood up. She walked to the door of the screen porch, but before she left, she took one more look back at the sky and smiled. She then walked inside.


End file.
